La chambre froide
by Swato
Summary: Stiles lança un regard par dessus son épaule mais il n'y avait que Derek derrière lui. Et l'instant d'après, ils étaient enfermés dans une chambre froide. Sterek


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompts :** Je veux des câlins !

**Note:** spoil saison 3

.

* * *

.  
**La chambre froide**  
.

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos dans son lit et regardant le plafond, Stiles soupira lourdement.

« J'ai envie de câlin ! Déclara t-il. »

Scott, qui était à coté de lui, roula sur le coté et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sourire au geste de son meilleur ami et lui tapota la tête avec affection.

« C'est gentil, Scottie, mais j'ai pas envie de câlin fraternel, précisa t-il.  
- Parce qu'il y a des genres de câlin maintenant ? Soupira Scott.  
- Oui, il y a les câlins amoureux et les câlins amicaux. Ça c'est un câlin amical, ou fraternel si tu préfère.  
- Et tu veux donc ... ? »

Stiles poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Je veux un câlin amoureux, répondit-il. »

Scott lui tapota le dos sans le lâcher une seule seconde. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'attendre des années entières pour quelques miettes d'affections. Lydia ne lui rendrait sûrement jamais son amour mais Stiles persistait à y croire. Parce que ... et si il arrêtait de l'aimer et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était là ? Ce serait stupide d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Mais voila, plus il attendait et plus il devenait frustré. Pas de mots gentils, pas de câlins, rien que de l'indifférence, ça finissait pas blesser. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de Lydia, mais parce que Stiles se sentait irrémédiablement seul.

« Je vais me faire moine si ça continue, ragea t-il à voix haute. »

Scott éclata de rire et tenta de le calmer en le noyant sous ses attentions. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait Scott. Peut-être qu'il l'oubliait un peu au profit d'Alisson ces derniers temps mais il était là quand ça n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'attention.

.

Ils fuyaient la meute d'alpha. En ce moment, ils ne faisaient que ça, jouer au chat et à la souris. Kali et Ethan/Aiden leur couraient après et quand Stiles se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait les seuls autres bruits de pas derrière lui, il ne vit que Derek. Ce qui voulait dire que Scott, Alisson, Lydia et Isaak avaient du se séparer pour brouiller les pistes, le laissant avec le seul loup garou qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Stiles ignorait comment, mais les alphas avaient réussit à les bloquer dans un établissement désaffecté et maintenant ils les chassaient comme des lapins. Il commençait à avoir un point de coté mais si il s'arrêtait il était presque sûr que Ethan/Aiden allaient en profiter pour apparaitre de nulle part et les bouffer alors il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Stiles ! A gauche ! »

Stiles ne pensa même pas à contredire Derek et tourna à gauche... pour mieux se retrouver bloquer dans une pièce qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à une chambre forte. Derek entra à sa suite et referma la porte avant de tourner le verrou. Stiles s'était plié en deux, posant ses mains contre ses genoux pour mieux retrouver sa respiration quand un bruit étonné lui parvint derrière lui.

« Oh merde... , soupira Derek »

Stiles hésita à se tourner. Parce que ce genre de bruit généralement n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais il se tourna malgré tout et vit Derek, la clef en main. Cassé et tordue. Stiles observa la pièce sous toute ses coutures et la crainte monta en lui quand il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... t'as foutu... avec cette clef !? Demanda t-il, hors d'haleine.  
- Elle s'est cassée dans la serrure, répondit Derek en la jetant dans un coin.  
- Et comment on va... sortir maintenant, gros malin ! »

Derek haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas bien effrayé par la situation, comme si c'était naturel de se faire poursuivre par des alphas fou furieux et de se retrouver bloqué dans une chambre forte.

« Quand je t'ai amené là, le but premier c'était de se planquer des alphas. Alors on va rester planquer et on verra comment sortir après. »

Stiles manqua d'éclater de rire. Parce que c'était vraiment trop débile comme plan. Même Scott en avait de meilleurs !

« Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Parce que je vais pas bronzer ici pendant que mes amis se font massacré à l'autre bout du batiment !  
- T'es qu'un humain, tu peux pas les protéger, surtout des alphas. Alors tu t'assoies et tu te tais si tu veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer et que je t'égorge. »

Stiles serra furieusement les dents et fit une grimace mécontente dans le dos de Derek avant de tourner en rond. Il détestait se retrouver piégé dans une pièce sans avoir rien à faire. Derek s'était appuyé contre le mur et attendait. Stiles sortit son portable et regarda si il avait des messages, mais rien. Il soupira, s'adossa lui aussi contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à la situation et aux solutions.

Actuellement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, Derek venait de les enfermer dans une pièce et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient sortir.

« Tu es au courant qu'on va manquer d'oxygène dans une pièce comme ça ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Je sais, grogna Derek.  
- Oh. Trop cool, répondit-il avec un ton ironique. »

Stiles sortit à nouveau son portable parce qu'il avait oublié de regarder si il avait du réseau. Pas de réseau. La situation rêvée. Stiles hésita à lancer un jeu, si jamais – par miracle – du réseau venait à s'afficher sur son portable, il serait bien content d'avoir de la batterie pour appeler un ami. Ou faire un 50/50 et oui c'est son dernier mot. Stiles leva les yeux et tomba sur les traits renfrogné de Derek. Bon, un jeu alors. C'était mieux que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien faire.

Au moment où il allait lancer le jeu, un énorme boucan se fit entendre un peu partout dans le batiment et les lumières s'allumèrent ainsi que le gros ventilateur accroché au plafond que Stiles n'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Derek renifla d'amusement.

« Maintenant, on ne va plus mourir asphyxié, rétorqua Derek.  
- Non, on va mourir congelé, ce qui est vachement plus sympas et plus romanesque ! »

Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles montra le système de ventilation au plafond.

« C'est pas une chambre forte. C'est une chambre froide, indiqua Stiles avec panique. »

Stiles prit un instant pour mesurer l'horreur de la situation. Ils étaient coincés dans une chambre froide, ils allaient mourir de froid !

« Bon sang, et t'as cassé la clef ! Hurla t-il, effrayé. »

Derek soupira lourdement et se recula du mur avant de se reculer de quelque pas, levant le bras et fermant sa main en un poing. Stiles ferma les yeux et serra les dents d'appréhension quand il entendit un grand bruit de choc. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour ne voir que Derek, les yeux écarquillés, regardant le mur intact:

« Ils ont coulé de l'argent dans le mur »

Stiles en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir mais il avait quand même sa dignité. L'air commença à se rafraichir et il frotta ses bras l'un contre l'autre pour conserver sa chaleur. Il resta debout, même si il mourait d'envie de s'asseoir parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal au pied. La pièce était entièrement carrelée, et les murs seraient glacés, ça lui enlèverait plus vite sa chaleur. Derek fit un nouvel essaie, et encore un... et plein d'autre, tellement que Stiles en perdit le compte finalement. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de choc ne lui tape sur les nerfs et qu'il se décide à intervenir.

« Tu peux arrêter ? J'ai l'impression que tu te transforme en Woody Wood Pecker, ça me tape sur le système.  
- T'as une autre idée ? Grogna Derek d'un ton menaçant.  
- J'en sais rien, mais tu vois bien que ça marche pas, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, tout ce que tu vas faire c'est te bousiller la main. »

Derek poussa un autre grognement furieux mais arrêta de taper dans le mur. Stiles en remercia le ciel. Il sortit son portable et tenta d'envoyer un message à Scott. Mais toujours pas de réseau. Finalement, il allait peut-être bien se transformer en l'abominable homme des neiges.

L'atmosphère continua de se rafraichir de minute en minute et bientôt Stiles ne pouvait plus retenir ses frissons et ses tremblements. Derek semblait beaucoup moins affecté par le froid, il parraissait juste mal à l'aise tandis que Stiles se sentait transi de froid. Il essaya de bouger un peur mais quand il s'immobilisa de nouveau, le froid le mordit plus violemment qu'auparavant et il se jura de ne plus faire cette erreur.

Le froid termina de l'épuiser et Stiles plia les genoux et s'assit sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis de Derek. Il leva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard blasé.

« J'ai pas de pouvoir de récupération, moi. Je suis mort, soupira t-il. »

Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il avait encore et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard sursauta quand une épaisseur glacée se posa sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que Derek lui avait donné sa veste en cuir. Il grimaça.

« C'est gentil... Mais elle est gelée ta veste, lui dit-il avec un sourire désolé. »

Si Derek se montrait sympas, il le pouvait aussi. Derek grogna et enleva sa veste en cuir de ses épaules. Bon, pas si sympas que ça le Derek. Une pensée traversa son esprit et il ricana.

« Tu te rend compte ? On va devoir se mettre l'un sur l'autre pour pas... »

A ce moment précis, Derek s'assit par terre à coté de lui et l'attira à lui de sorte qu'il était pratiquement assis contre lui.

« Mourir de froid... Je plaisantais, tu sais ? Indiqua t-il avec gêne.  
- Tu vois une autre solution ? Grogna Derek avec mauvaise humeur.  
- ... Non. »

Et apparemment, Derek se contenterait de ça. Stiles se demanda comment il pouvait faire des choses aussi bizarre tout en ayant l'air aussi naturel. Comme si rien n'était bizarre aux yeux de Derek. Même pas enrouler ses bras autour de lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte. Stiles s'était crispé dans ses bras mais il se détendit peu à peu quand il se rendit compte que Derek avait chaud. Bien plus chaud que lui. Il posa sa tête contre la large épaule de Derek et enfouit ses mains sous sa veste en cuir qu'il avait remise. Derek fit un son de protestation pour l'avertir qu'il allait trop loin mais il avait trop froid pour s'en soucier et l'instinct de survie primait.

Stiles se recroquevilla contre Derek. Tant pis si c'était bizarre, il avait pas envie de mourir parce qu'il avait rechigné à profiter d'une source de chaleur. Il ne sentait plus ses lèvres et ses dents n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrechoquer, ses yeux étaient lourds et il n'arrivait plus à les maintenir ouvert.

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais des câlins j'étais loin de m'imaginer ça, délira t-il en claquant des dents entre chaque mot. »

Derek ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information alors il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Un énorme frisson courut dans le dos de Stiles et il se crispa avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Derek.

« Ça te manque jamais les câlins ? Insista t-il »

Derek soupira lourdement:

« Même quand tu meurs de froid, tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler, pas vrai ?  
- Quand je serais mort je pourrais plus saouler personne alors j'en profite, rétorqua t-il du tac au tac. »

Derek se retint de grogner. Stiles racontait vraiment que des conneries, même dans les instants les plus terrible. Derek frissonna en sentant le nez de Stiles dans son cou, il était glacé contre lui. Derek était atteint par le froid, bien sûr. Mais son corps réagissait en produisant plus de chaleur que d'habitude, ce qui avait pour conséquence de le refroidir à l'intérieur. Truc de loup. Mais il n'en dirait rien à Stiles, moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Stiles expira un nuage de buée.

« Est-ce que je suis à ton goût au moins ?  
- Stiles, l'interrompit-il avec exaspération.  
- Ben quoi, si on meurt là, j'aurais au moins la consolation de me dire que je te plaisais un tant soit peu. »

Derek ferma les yeux pour se retenir de frapper Stiles.

« Derek ? Alors ?! »

Derek soupira et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Un, deux, trois, quatre...

« Derek !  
- Bon sang, Stiles ! Oui, voila, t'es content !? »

Stiles releva légèrement le nez de son cou pour le regarder et Derek sentit les ennuis arriver.

« C'est vrai ?  
- Non, répondit-il juste pour saouler Stiles autant qu'il le saoulait. »

Stiles remit sa tête dans son cou et Derek tressaillit. Pas qu'à cause du froid, il le craignait. Sa réplique avait eut le don de faire taire Stiles, à sa plus grande joie. Une heure de plus passa pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Le froid prit une telle ampleur que même Derek commença à trembler et resserra ses bras autour de Stiles.

« Ma mère nous emmenait au parc moi et Scott quand on était petit. Melissa avait jamais le temps parce qu'elle travaillait la journée pour payer le loyer et... murmura Stiles d'une voix cassée par le froid.  
- Pourquoi tu me raconte ça ? Demanda Derek avec la même voix.  
- Parce que je suis entrain de m'endormir, répondit Stiles. »

Se souvenir de sa mère, c'était assez douloureux pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Alors parle d'autre chose.  
- Est-ce que ça te manque les câlins ? Embraya Stiles directement.

Derek soupira. Leurs poumons étaient gelés et ils avaient du mal à respirer.

« Pourquoi ça me manquerait ? Demanda t-il en réponse.  
- T'es tout seul, t'as pas de copine... Un peu comme moi.  
- Ça te manque à toi, inverse pas les situations, nuança Derek.  
- Donc ça te manque pas, en conclut Stiles.  
- C'est idiot comme question, grommela t-il.  
- Ça ne répond pas à la mienne pour autant. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas répondre oui ou non ? Est-ce que c'est si dur que ça d'être sincère ? »

Un points partout, balle au centre, pensa Derek.

Derek ne répondit pas et Stiles soupira.

« Moi ça me manque. Personne ne peut se passer de calin, pas même toi. Même si tu fais semblant d'être insensible.  
- Qui te dit que je fais semblant ?  
- Tu n'es pas insensible, murmura Stiles en tremblant plus fort. Je suis entrain de me transformer en statue. Dans deux secondes on pourra m'ériger au milieu d'un parc.»

Derek essaya de frotter le dos de Stiles pour le réchauffer mais ses membres étaient eux aussi paralysé par le froid. Tout était trop blanc et trop froid autour d'eux, Derek se demandait même si tout cela était réel.

« Peut-être, répondit Derek au bout d'un moment.  
- Peut-être que tu n'es pas insensible ou peut-être que les câlins te manquent ?  
- Les deux. »

Derek sentit plus qu'il ne vit Stiles sourire.

« Si on sort d'ici vivant, peut-être que je pourrais être ton compagnon de câlin ?  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, grogna Derek. »

Stiles ricana faiblement dans son cou et Derek ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin. Un bruit retentit et Derek tendit l'oreille, soudain alerte. Stiles le sentit se tendre sous lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota t-il.  
- Du bruit, répondit-il de la même façon. »

Le bruit se transforma en craquement, comme si un éclair venait de frapper la porte de la chambre froide et l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrait, découvrant Stiles, Alisson, Lydia et Isaak derrière elle. Derek soupira en essayant de se mettre debout mais ses membres craquaient trop pour ça.

« Vous en avez mit du temps, râla t-il.  
- Quelle idée de s'enfermer dans une chambre froide ! Rétorqua Alisson avec dédain. »

Isaak et Scott les aidèrent à sortir de la chambre froide mais Derek n'arriva pas à lâcher tout de suite Stiles, engourdi par le froid. Personne ne sut ce qu'Alisson avait utilisé comme arme pour les sortir de là puisqu'elle l'appelait "son arme secréte", et qu'une arme secrète, ça reste secret. Les alphas les avaient poursuivi jusqu'à ce que Deucalion leur dise à tous que c'était leur dernier avertissement et ne rappelle ses chiens de gardes.

Au moment de se séparer cette nuit là, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sans s'apercevoir que deux secondes plus tôt, Derek avait fait la même chose.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Derek eut la surprise de trouver Stiles sur le pas de sa porte, les bras tendus en une invitation. Derek soupira lourdement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il leva les yeux à nouveau, Stiles haussa les sourcils avec insistance et il finit par le laisser entrer. Personne ne saurait jamais que Derek Hale avait, lui aussi, besoin de câlin.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
